The American Girl
by Elijahsbabe
Summary: An American girl comes to Hogwarts and joins the 7th years. Because of her every guy wants her. And some will do anything to have her.
1. Default Chapter

Eva was a rich witch from America. Her parents moved to England at the end of the year at the witch and warlock academy in New York. When she moved to England her Headmaster contacted Dumbledore to tell him about Eva. So here Evea was in the parking lot at Kings Cross. She put her trunks in a cart then turned to her parents. "Bye Mother, Father." But they did not answer her they just rolled up the window and sped off. Eva pushed her cart towards the doors not realizing that some one was watching.

Draco Malfoy was getting out of one of the ministry's cars that his father had gotten when some one caught his eye. Draco turned to see a beautiful strawberry blond babe standing next to a limo. He watched as she took out not one, not two, but three trunks from the back. "_Wow she is hot_" he thought "_I wonder where she is going_". He listened to her say goodbye to her parents but they did not answer her. "_How odd, with someone that beautiful I would think anyone would answer_" Draco thought.

"Son" His father, Lucius said.

"Yes father"

"Remember everything I have told you. And by the time you graduate you shall get your Dark Mark"

"Yes Father"

"_Why the hell would I want that thing on my shoulder_" Draco thought

"Good-Bye" Lucius said

"Good-Bye" Draco replied

"Bye baby, I will miss you a lot. It was nice having you home for the summer" Draco's mother Narssia said.

"Bye Mum" Said Draco

She gave him a hug and a kiss to the head. She knew she would regret it later, but she just wanted to hold her son.

"Don't touch him Narssia, I don't want my son to become weak" Lucius said angrily.

With that Draco took his trunk, and headed to Kings Cross.

Eva was wondering how to get on to the train. She was between Gates 9 and 10, but no platform 9 ¾. Eva looked around wondering if she might spot someone going to Hogwarts. A few minutes later she saw four kids coming towards gate 9 and 10. Two had flaming red hair (A boy and girl), a girl with bushy hair, and a cute boy with green eyes and messy black hair.

The green eyed boy spoke first.

"By getting here early I hope we will be able to get a compartment to ourselves"

"I agree I am in no mood to be in a compartment to be with Malfoy." The girl said

"You are right Hermione. That stupid git had better not mess with me this year I know some great curses." The red headed boy said.

Eva looked up when she hers curses. She walked over the four kids and said.

"Hi, do you guys go to Hogwarts?"

The green eyed boy said "Yeah we do, are you new? Do you need to know how to get to the platform?"

"Yes" Eva said "My parents left me here. They had something very important to do, so I had to find my way here."

The girl named Hermione said "Sure, follow Harry and Ron" gesturing to the boys.

Blushing Eva said "Ok"

Eva followed the boys through the barrier. There was the train gleaming scarlet.

"Thank you" Eva said.

"No prob" the boy named Ron said he was blushing cause he thought she was hot.

"_Bloody hell she is hot. I wonder what house she is in. I hope she is in Gryffindor._" Ron thought. She smiled at them and left to find a compartment.

"Ron, don't you think she is hot" Harry asked

"Hell yeah, I wonder what house she is in?"

"Guys, lets go and find a place to sit, shall we." Said Ginny.

Harry thought "_Wow she is very pretty. And she seems really nice. I wonder what her name is. I hope I can see her later_." Smiling to himself.

Eva had been told that because she was a prefect in her old school she got to be a prefect a Hogwarts. She was informed that all prefects and the head boy and girl would share their rooms. They would be placed in a tower and would share rooms. This year there would be four prefects from each house. Hufflepuff had four, Ravenclaw had four, Slytherin would have three because Draco was the head boy, and Gryffindor would have three because Hermione was the head girl.

Eva went to one of the prefect's compartment and put her trunks away. And sat down, taking out her I-pod and a seventeen magazine. "_Wow there is some really cute guys here. I hope I will be able to get to know some of them_." She sat there for some time before some one came in. In walked Draco and his best friend Blaise.

"Ummmm you know that this is a prefect compartment" said Blaise

"Yeah, I know, I am a prefect" Eva said

At that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

Hermione said rather rudely "I thought you said you were new. Why are you here at the Prefect compartment?"

"Hey, Lay off her Mudblood, Blaise just asked her that and she said that she is a prefect. Can't you see her badge you piece of filth." Said Draco

"Hey lay off Malfoy you jackass, she did not know" said Ron

"Hey guys, calm down. It is no big deal. I understand it is ok for her to be curious." Said Eva.

Harry looked at her and said "Who are you, I have never seen you before?"

"If I had seen her I would have fucked her years ago" Blaise whispered to Draco

Draco smiled thinking "_Yeah she is fucking hot. I would love to be in bed with her_"

"My name is Eva. Eva Vanya(which means beautiful in elvish. Because her father is an elf and of course he can use magic)and I know you have never seen me before because I have live in America since I was born."

Ron look amazed and asked "how old are you? And if you have moved her what house are you in, or don't you know"

"I am Seventeen, and the headmaster has already seen me about that. I am in Gryffindor. What else, I feel like I am playing twenty questions."

"Where did you come form, like what state and what school did you go to" said Hermione

"I have three houses. One in New York City. And one in L.A. And one down in Miami. And I went to school at the Witch and Warlock Academy. So who are you guys."

"My name is Hermione Granger, This is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter. I am Head Girl and Harry and Ron are prefects also"

"You mean the Harry Potter how defeated you-know-who?"

"Yeah" Harry said blushing

"Not going to introduce us _Granger, _I see you have not changed, Being a stuck up know it all and an ass." Draco said coolly

"You can introduce your self, Ferret" said Harry

"Hey lets take it down a notch ok" said Eva

Everyone looked at her funny. "It means relax"

"Well I am Draco Malfoy, head boy" Taking her hand and kissing it. "And that is Blaise a prefect"

"It is nice to meet you, cutie" said Blaise

"Nice to meet you both." She said becoming red

"_Holy Shit that blond boy is so hot_" Eva thought.

"Hey Eva what sports do you play" said Ron

"Well wizard sports or Muggle sports?"

"Both" said Draco

Eva explained that back home she of course played Quidditch. She was one of the Beaters.

At this Ron started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me? I was the best at my school"

"Sorry, I would think girls would be Chaser, Seeker, or Keeper. Never a Beater."

"Well weasel, just because you don't see it dose not mean it does not exist." Said Draco with a sneered.

Eva went on to explain all of the muggle sports she played. Soccer, Vollyball, Basketball, Snowboarding and skiing. She also played Cheerleading, Tennis, Softball, Swimming, and Sailing. Of course Ron, Draco, and Blaise did not understand any of these spots but did not ask.

"_When_ _I see her later I will asker all about the sports she plays_" though Draco.

Hermione stood up and said "Hey Eva come meet some of our fellow Gryffindor's, they would be pleased to meet you."

"Sure, I would love to meet some other people."

With that she got up to put her magazine away. Draco looked at it and noticed the cover.

"There is a magazine for just seventeen year olds?" he said

"Well it is just called that. Anyone can read it. But I would say it should be for 13 year olds and up." Replied Eva

"Come one Eva lets go" said Harry

Eva said bye to Draco and Blaise. As soon as she left Blaise turned to Draco and said

"God Dam, she is one hot bitch. I would love to give her a good fuck anytime." Said Blaise

"She is like a Goddess, Hot, Sexy, and the best breasts and ass I have ever seen." Draco said happily.

"How about a little fun for this year Draco?"

"I'm listening"

"Let's have a wager to who ever can…"

At that moment Crabbe and Goyel came into the compartment.

"Hello Draco, Hello Blaise" Crabbe said slowly.

"Crabbe, Goyel, Shut up. Blaise and I are trying to have a bet" Draco said

"Sorry, But I just wanted to ask if either of you saw the really pretty girl on the train" said Goyel

"Fuck yeah. Draco and I have already checked her out. And she is one fucking hot babe."

"Dude Blaise your getting a boner just thinking about. I know you can't help it but don't do it here jackass." Draco yelled

"Well I can't help it; just thinking about her body makes me horny. But as I was saying before these assholes interrupted us, why don't we wager a bet to see who can fuck the babe first. Who ever wins gets a stripper."

"Hey Crabbe and I want to bet with this also" Goyel said

"You Assholes think that you can get some of that ass, well I defiantly do not think any one would ever fuck you two. But you can try, But you fuckers won't win." Blaise said laughing

"Blaise is right. But yeah I agree. Lets do this." Draco said with and evil grin

Hope you all like it 


	2. Eva'Room

Eva followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to another compartment.

"Eva this is Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Ron's sister Ginny." Said Harry

"Everyone this is Eva, She is a prefect and in Gryffindor, and comes from America." Harry continued.

"Hi" everyone said.

Dean went back to explaining Neville about Soccer.

"It is really easy Neville. All you do is kick a ball"

"Dean Right" Dean nodded "What are you talking about"

"Soccer! It is a muggle game that I play"

"I know what soccer is. I have my soccer ball with me in one of my trucks. Maybe we can play sometime? Would you like that?"

"Yeah that would be great Eva"

Everyone continued to talk about school. And the ball that was going to happen this year.

Dumbledore had decided for more house unity that there would be another Yule Ball.

Harry turned to Eva and asked "Are you really a good beater. Because we lost ours last year. And I am the Quidditch Captain and I would love to have you be on the team. Do you have a broom?"

"I would love to be on the team Harry" giving him a hug making him turn red.

"Yeah I have a broom. A Lightingbolt" continued Eva

"You have a Lightingbolt? Those are not supposed to come out until next summer. They are better than the Firebolt." Yelled Ron

"My family has money. But money can not buy happiness" Eva said sadly

At this statement it made Harry feel awful. "_I wish there was something I could do for her. She I so nice. I would love to be with her and hold her to make her feel better._"

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts we should get our robes on" said Hermione

"Hey Hermione, did you notice that Draco is really hot this year. I would love to touch that body" lavender said

"No I did not notice at all. That stupid ass will always be ugly."

"You must be blind because Lavender is right he is really hot" Said Parvati

"You guys are crazy. Why would anybody fall for the Ferret?" Said Ron

"Ron You are just jealous that no one has noticed you." Said Lavender

"_There is nothing wrong with Draco. I think he is nice and a Hottie_" Thought Eva

"Well I am going to get changed. See you guys later. Bye Harry. Ron" Eva said smiling and ran off.

Eva walked back to her compartment. When she opened the door, Draco was there but sleeping. "_He look's so cute sleeping_" Thought Eva.

She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her robes. Draco was awake and was looking at her. As she took off her sweater she reviled part of her back to Draco. Draco saw welts, bruises, and scars; it looked as if someone had beaten her. "_I wonder what happened to her. My father beats me when I do something wrong and my body look like that. Who ever did that I will hunt down that fucker and kill him. No one has any right to hurt a creature that beautiful_." Thought Draco

At that moment Blaise came in and said "Hey Draco we are…"

"Blaise be quite. Don't wake him up let him sleep" said Eva quietly

"Well we will be there in 20 minutes. Wake him up in about 5, hot stuff"

"Fine Blaise I will wake him up."

In about 5 minutes Eva turned to wake Draco up. "_He must be very tired. The poor thing_. Draco…Draco…Draco you need to wake up. DRACO!"

"What… What is going on" pretending to just wake up

"We are almost at Hogwarts. You need to change. I will leave for you to change"

"No don't worry about it Eva."

Draco turned around and took his sweater off, letting his back to show.

"_Oh my god. Dracos back looks like it has been beaten. Kind of like me. If only he knew what my past was like we would have something to talk about_". Thought Eva

Once Draco had his robe on he sat down looking at Eva's ass. She was getting something out of a trunk above the seats. At that moment the train made a sudden stop causing Eva to fall in to Dracos lap. At that moment Pansey Parkinson walked in.

"Draco baby, I came to… What the fuck you doing sitting on Draco."

"I fell on top of him when the train stopped."

"Don't you dare touch him bitch. Get off him right now."

Eva got off Draco mumbling sorry.

"Pansey, get the fuck out of here. I am not yours and I never will be. You won't leave me alone because of the kiss I gave you as a DARE!"

Pansy left angry, saying terrible things about Eva. Blaise walked in followed by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Eva, Hermione is saving a carriage for us come on" said Harry

"Coming just let me grab my purse."

Eva left followed by Draco and Blaise.

"Weasel, Potty" said Draco

"Ferret, Jackass" said Ron

"Careful with that mouth Weasel, I hope you don't kiss you mother with that mouth. But hers is probably dirty anyways." Said Draco coolly

"Shove off Draco" yelled Harry while holding back Ron who was trying to throw a punch.

"Hey Guys, Chil-lax" said Eva

"WHAT" said Blaise

"It means chill out, calm down" she said.

Draco pushed past Harry and Ron getting in front of Eva then helping her out of the Train.

"Thank you Draco." Eva said smiling sweetly. Draco kissed her hand.

"Guys hurry up" yelled Hermione.

"Bye Draco. Bye Blaise" Yelled Eva

"Bye Eva" yelled Draco

"Bye cute ass" yelled Blaise

Shaking her head she ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Ummm Harry what is wrong with those horses?" Eva said

"You can see them?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to see them"

"They are not horses. They are called Thestrals. And I can see them also. People who have seen death can see them."

"Oh"

"Come on, let's get up to school"

Eva got into the carriage and felt better knowing that Harry. When they got up to the Castle she was amazed. "_This is so much better than my old school_." The Great Hall was beautiful. She was amazed with the golden cups and plates. She sat down next to Harry and Ron. At that moment McGonagall came in with the first years. After the kids were sorted Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. "Welcome to the new year. As people know the Forbidden Forest is off-limits." looking over at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "This year we are doing thins differently. We will have 4 prefects from each house. And our head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. And they will be living together for the rest of the year. Now dig in" At this the plates filled and the kids started to eat. "Harry, why was Dumbledore looking over at you when he talked of the forest?" said Eva

"Well we always seem to end up there some way or another." said Harry laughing.

When all the food was cleared away, Dumbledore allowed them to go. Eva and the other prefects showed the kids where they will be sleeping. Then Eva followed Harry and Ron back to the Great Hall. Eva was so wowed at the moving painting and staircases.

McGonagall took them to their tower.

"Now the Password to your common room is 'Unity' once inside there are 5 floors. The bottom is your common room. The next floor is for two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws: Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuffs. And Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. The third floor is for two Slytherins and Gryffindors: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. And for Slytherins, Pansey Parkinson and Marcus Flint. The forth floor will have two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws: Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.

And the top floor will have the Head Boy and Girl and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Eva Vanya. When you go to your rooms there will be your house animal and a name plate to tell where your room is. You need to make up a password. That way no one can get into your room. Now off to bed." When Eva went in she common room was beautiful. Decked out in all the house colors.

"Draco, we get the Hottie up on our floor. This will be fun." Said Blaise

"Hell yeah. I can't wait I get some action"

"Not so fast jackass. I might be getting action first."

They argued until the got to their rooms. Eva had said good bye to Harry and Ron.

Eva and Hermione talked until they got to the top.

"Wow this is amazing" said Eva

Eva went to her door where a lion asked. "Hello Eva dear. What would you like you pass word to be?"

"Ummm. Mela es vanesse. (It means Love is Beauty in elvish) said Eva.

The door opened and Eva felt like she was in heaven. A big bed and a couch with a desk and a closet. There was a door on the other side of the room that Eva opened and looked into a huge bathroom. At that moment another door opened at the end of the bathroom with Draco standing there.

"Well it looks like we are going to be sharing a bathroom. I hope that is no problem?"

"No just as long as you don't come in when I am bathing."

"I will try and resist not to"

A sudden scream sounded from outside the bathroom.

"Hermione what is wrong"

"There is no way I am sharing a bathroom with him." she said pointing at Blaise

"Well I am sharing a bathroom with Draco"

"Fine then" she said angrily

Eva went back to her room to put things away. She left the bathroom door open and so did Draco. She put on the radio to play music to put things away (I know that anything that is tec-nic don't work at Hogwarts because there is too much magic. But this is my story.) At that moment "Naughty Girl" came on. Eva was dancing around in a tank-top and her underwear.

"What the hell is that noise? And Oh you look pretty hot in your little panties." Draco said laughing

"It is called Music. And I am Dancing" She said moving her body in ways Draco had never seen.

"Do you Dance?"

"No I don't know how"

"Well I will show you"

Eva placed her butt on Dracos groined and started to move from side to side.

"You can place your hands on my hips but no lower." Eva said

She turned around and wrapped her hands around Draco's neck. Her face came close to Dracos. She smiled at him. "_Oh shit she is making me very hot, why does she have to be so good_." Draco thought. She moved her body from side to side. She ran her hands through his hair, making Draco become very turned on. At that point the song ended. Eva sat down on her bed a little hot from dancing.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance"

"Sure, any time. I can teach you some more tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah, Ummm would you like me to show you around the school tomorrow?"

"Well Harry, Ron, and Hermione said they were going to show me around. But don't feel bad, you can show me around the grounds in the afternoon if you want?"

"Sure that would be cool"

"I think I am going to go to bed. I will see you Saturday afternoon after lunch"

"See you then"

"Good night Draco"

"Good night Eva"

Draco left the room leaving Eva to get ready for bed. As she layed in bed she thought "_I really like Draco, I just hope my past won't come back to haunt me_" With that she close her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Tours and the game bet

Eva woke up well rested. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Problem someone was all ready there. Draco was there putting his pants on. (With out a shirt on)

"Oh Draco, I am sorry I did not mean to walk in on you I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it. I am just about done" Draco threw on his shirt and walked out.

After Eva got dressed and fixed her hair and makeup she walked out of her room. No noticing Blaise next to the stairs. He whispered an incantation causing Eva to fall forward.

"I've got you Eva"

Eva fell into Blaise's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her eyes ere closed tight and breathing very heavily.

"Oh thank you Blaise so much for rescuing me"

"No problem baby. I would love for you to fall for me anytime again"

"Uhhh. Yeah thanks Blaise"

"BLAISE! Put her down. What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Draco

"What can I say, this cutie fell for me"

"Well you can put her down."

"She tripped and fell down the stairs, so I caught her" giving Draco a wink"

"Blaise caught me when I fell, so now Blaise can you put me down. And have you seen Hermione this morning?" said Eva

"Yeah hot stuff, she went down to see Potty and Weasel"

"Thanks, and Draco I will see you after lunch. Byes"

"Bye Cute Ass" called Blaise

Eva quickly left the room running to fine her new friends.

"Blaise, I think you are trying to hard. Stop being such a jackass."

"Come on Draco, she likes the pet names I give her. Stop being such a Fucker will ya?"

"Fine just try to keep your hands to your self"

"Well, Draco this is a bet, and I am going to do what ever I can to have her"

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid that you will regret."

At that Draco left to go down to breakfast.

Eva ran down the big spiral stair case that meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione

The talked the all way down to the great hall.

"Eva you need to be very careful, there are trick staircases and doors that won't open unless asked nicely and some door are walls pretending to be doors." Said Harry

"And there are ghosts that haunt Hogwarts, but don't worry some are really nice except the Bloody Baron. He is the Slytherin's ghost." Said Ron

"Wow Hogwarts is so much cooler than my other school. I really like it her. I mean that our school is not hidden and we play sports against muggles so we can't have a lot of magical thins going on. So this place is so much better" Eva replied

When they got to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was handing out course schedules. (Eva's schedules below)

Monday

Double Potions

9:00-11:00

Lunch

11:30-1:00

Transfiguration

1:30-3:00

Tuesday

Double Herbology

9:00-11:00

Lunch

11:30-1:00

Divination

1:30-3:00

Wednesday

Arithmancy

8:00-9:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts

9:30-11:00

Lunch

11:30-1:00

Astronomy

1:30-3:00

Thursday

History of Magic

9:00-11:00

Lunch

11:30-1:00

Ancient Runes

1:30-3:00

Astronomy(night)

10:00-11:00pm

Friday

Charms

9:00-11:00

Lunch

11:30-1:00

Care of Magical Creatures

1:30-3:00

"Hey Eva we are together in ever class except Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" said Harry

"Coolness" said Eva smiling making Harry blush

"Is any one else in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?"

"I am." said Hermione

"Good, I am not a fan of being alone. Harry can you show me who my teachers are?" Eva said giving Hermione a hug.

"Yeah, Better yet most of them are up at the staff table. Ok then, the greasy haired hooked nose guy up there with the black robes is Professor Snape the Potions teacher. He is an ass. He favors the Slytherins. And then there is Professor McGonagall, who is the Transfiguration teacher. She can be really strict though. The little women next to McGonagall is Professor Sprout who teaches Herbology. The Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney never eats down here. So you will see her Tuesday."

"she is crazy" butted in Ron.

"Anyway Professor Vector is the Arithmancy teacher."

"He is a really great teacher and funny." said Hermione

"Thank Hermione, as I was saying the Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Lupin. (I wanted him to come back to Hogwarts, because he was such a good teacher) he is a great teacher. One of the best we have had. And the Astronomy teacher is Professor Sinistra. She is the one with the star robe on. The history of magic teacher is professor Binns. And he is the only teacher that is a ghost. He pretty much stays in his room."

"The Ancient Runes teacher is Professor Kender. And she is also very nice." Said Hermione

"And the Charms teacher is Professor Flitwick, he is the little guy next to Professor Sprout." Said Ron

"Thanks Guys. And the best teacher of all is the Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid. He is a great man. And a great teacher. I think that is all of the teachers you have"

"Thanks Harry, Ron, and Hermione"

"So should we show you around the school?" said Ron

"Lets go" Eva said grabbing Harry's hand

"I am going to go to the Library to catch up on some reading" said Hermione

"All ready Hermione, Classes don't start until Monday" said Ron

"I can't help it I want to be prepared"

"Ok then we will catch up with you later Hermione." called Harry as he Eva and Ron ran out the door.

"Hermione is really a book worm" said Eva

"Yeah she is. She is the best student in Gryffindor."

"Yeah and I think she likes you Ron"

"How can you tell" he said blushing

"It is a sense I have. And she always smiles when you talk."

"Ummm. Uhhh, Yeah this is the dungeons."

Harry and Eva laughed the whole way to the Potions classroom. Eva, Harry and Ron walked around the school the whole morning showing her the classrooms and places they knew of like the Room of Requirements. And the secret passage to Honeydukes.

At lunch Eva thanked the boys for showing her around the school.

"Thanks guys but it might take me while to get around."

"Well we do have quite a few classes together." Said Harry

Eva started to laugh. She looked over at Draco and smiled.

After lunch h Harry asked what Eva was doing.

"Someone asked if I wanted to be shown around the grounds."

"Who" asked Hermione

"Draco"

"WHAT" yelled Ron. Making a few people around them look at them strangely.

"He wanted to show me show me around the castle, but I said you guys were."

"Eva, I don't think that you should be around him. I herd that when he sees something he wants he will do anything to get it. And I mean anything." Said Ron

"Ron I can handle my self" she said "_At least I hope I will be able to_"

"Are you sure, Because if you need someone to protect you we are here." Said Harry

"If I need help I call" she said with that she got up from the table to meet Draco outside the hall.

"You think we should go outside and relax, just to make sure nothing happens." Whispered Harry to Ron

"Yeah, I agree. I don't trust that Bloody Fucker."

With that they ran outside

"And did you know that there is a really big squid that live in the lake." Said Draco, as he showed Eva around the grounds.

"Really. It is not dangerous is it?"

"No. at least I don't know of any attack."

"Thank goodness"

"Eva did you know that your friends have been watching us, they watched as I showed you the Quidditch Pitch, and the Forbidden Forest, and the big oaf house."

"Hey. Harry said he was nice."

"He might be but sometime he is not right in the head."

"Yeah I know that they have been watching us. Ron said that when you see something you want you will do any thing to get it."

"That is not true at all."

"Just passing on what I herd." Eva looked to her left and right then pushed Draco up against a tree and kissed him on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, but I have to go meet Dean from Gryffindor."

"For what"

"A muggle sport, you are welcome to come watch if you want to."

"Fine but I want one more kiss."

Eva gave him a kiss but still on the cheek and ran off followed closely by Draco.

"Hey Dean. I have the soccer ball right here. ENLARGO" said Eva pointing her wand at the miniature soccer ball she had in her pocket.

"Ok Dean those two trees are my goal and the two at that end are yours." Said Eva

"Hey Draco what is the hot babe doing" said Blaise walking over to Draco

"Playing something called soccer, what ever that is."

"Dude look at her she took her top off and is just wearing her bra." Said Blaise

"What. Well it really does not look like any bra I have seen."

(Eva is wearing a sports bra.)

A crowd had gathered to watch the two plays. After two hours Eva said

"Ok Dean, since we are tied the next goal wins"

"Well lets make a deal, Who ever wins the loser has to jump into the naked." Said Dean

"Fine with me. Hope you have some cute boxers to show." She said smiling

"Next goal wins then."

"You are on"


	4. Pain and care

Eva had just made a bet that who ever made the next goal the loser had to jump into the lake naked. That was how Eva stood on a rock buck naked. She and Dean had played until it stared to get dark. Eva missed blocking the ball by an inch. Making Dean the winner. She changed behind a tree, then wrapping her cloak around her body she stood on the rock about to jump in.

"Wow her body is hot, just by looking at her with just her cloak on is making me really horny" said Blaise

"So fucking true, what do you think Draco" replied Marcus Flint

"I think she is the most beautiful person I have ever see." He said

"The moment she jumps in lets grab her clothes." whispered Marcus to Blaise

'That sounds like fun." replied Blaise laughing

Draco did not like the way they were laughing. He turned just in time to see her jump into the lake. At that moment Blaise and Marcus ran forward and grabbed her clothes and ran into the castle. Eva came up and saw her clothes were gone.

"Oh No." she cried

Harry, Ron, and Dean ran forward to Eva.

"Eva I did not want anyone to take your clothes. I think it was some Slytherins." Said Dean

"Ron come on we need to find her some clothes" said Harry.

Ron and Harry ran back to the castle to get some clothes.

Draco ran forward and took of his cloak and handed it to Eva.

"Here Eva. Wrap this around your self. I don't want you to get cold"

"Thanks Draco, you are so sweet."

Swam over to the side of the lake and wrapped his cloak around her body. As she stood up she slipped on a rock falling over. Draco tried to grab her but fell in with her.

"Are you ok Eva" Draco said spurting out water.

"Yeah, but… my ankle… hurts. I think… I twisted… it when I fell... Are you ok?" she said coughing

"I am fine. Here let me carry you."

Draco picked her up like she weighed nothing. Carrying her to the castle doors. Harry and Ron came bursting out almost hitting them.

"Draco put her down. What did you do to her? I hope you did not do what I think you did."

"Fuck no Weasley. I gave her my cloak. And when she tried to get out she slipped and fell twisting her ankle."

"Sure Draco, Then why is your hand almost or her breast." Said Harry

"I was just carrying her to take her up to the hospital wing" said Draco putting Eva down and about to jump Harry and Ron. But there attention was caught by a loud cry.

"Ahh, guys...stop...mmm…Harry gives…me those…clothes. Now turn around so you can't see me."

Eva was able to get every thing on but her pants.

"Hey a little help here." She called over to the guys

Draco was able to get her pants over her hurt ankle. Harry and Ron pulled her up into a standing position. Eva reached down and buttoned up her pants. But the pain was so strong that she felt dizzy and almost fell over.

"Whoa, are you ok Eva?" said Harry

"I don't think I twisted my ankle, I think I broke it. What am I going to do it will take weeks before it will be healed. And then I won't be able to try out or the Quidditch team."

"Hey don't sweat it. Madam Pomfrey grew back half my bones in my arm in my second year." Said Harry

"Let's take her up to the Hospital Wing." Said Ron

Draco picked her up and carried her up to the 5th floor and set her down on the bed.

Harry ran to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry dear what happened." Madam Pomfrey said.

'"I have a friend that has a hurt ankle. She slipped on a rock near the lake and fell in."

"Well let's see the poor dear." She replied

Madam Pomfrey felt Eva's ankle.

"Well dear you, you have a broken ankle." Walking over to a counter she picked up two bottles. "Here swallow this." Madam Pomfrey shoved a large spoonful of blue/black liquid down her throat. I burned on its way down causing her to gag. Then Madam Pomfrey rubbed this sweet smelling stuff on her ankle causing it to fell better.

"There, now stay off this foot for the rest of the night. I will be better in the morning." said Madam Pomfrey.

Draco picked her up again to take her back to her room. Everyone was silent as they walked back to the prefect's tower.

When they got to Harry and Ron's floor, Eva said "Bye you guys see you tomorrow morning." She waved then wrapped her arm around Draco's neck.

"What does she see in _him_?" asked Ron

"I really don't know Ron, I truly don't know."

Draco carried her to his dorm.

"Password" spoke the painting

"Pureblood" said Draco

"Interesting passwr…Blaise what the hell are you doing with my thong?"

After the door opened Blaise sat on Draco's bed, holding Eva's thong.

"I…I… found it on the stairs." He replied.

Eva hobbled over to Blaise, grabbed her thong, and smacked him across the face.

Having Dracos help she got to her room. Draco walked back to his room and look at Blaise.

"Why did you have to take her clothes? Did you know that she broke her ankle?" said Draco

"No, I am sorry. I guess I was jealous, you finally look happy. And I guess I wanted that also."

"Hey Blaise I am sure you will find someone."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Well good night Draco."

"Night Blaise."

Draco walked over to Eva's room to see if she wanted anything.

"Nope I am fine." She replied

"Well I am going to take a shower. Call if you need anything"

"Don't worry I will." She said with a sly smile.

(No updates until April 5, I will be in Florida. Thanks to my many supporters. Hope everyone has a Happy Easter, eat lots of candy.)


	5. letters

Eva watched Draco walk into the bathroom and smiled. She wandered over to her desk which had her computer on it. Eva wanted to e-mail her nanny, she would normally go by owl but the Atlantic Ocean was pretty big and did not want her owl to get tired and pass out and dieing. Eva had to use e-mail because her nanny did not come to England to live with her. She looked at her inbox and saw she had 5 unread messages. 2 were for clothing companies, 1 was from her nanny, and the last 2 were from the last person she ever wanted to hear from. She opened her nannies and read:

_Dear Eva,_

_I miss you so much. I hope school is going good for you. Everyone misses you here. The other day the cook tripped over a cat and went headlong into the vanilla pudding he was making. The cook became angry and took a pan and tried to hit the poor animal. Well the cat jumped out the window, the cook took one more swipe, missed and fell out the window and into the horse troth. It was a really funny sight .It took a while to clean everything even with a wand. I really hope everything is ok. I am sending something for you from home and from me. Stay out of trouble._

_Alice_

Eva was so happy to here from her nanny, which she replied right away. Then she turned her attention to the unread messages from the person she so truly deeply hated. The 1st message read

_Dear my beautiful sex goddess,_

_Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you at the last few parties. My friends and I have missed you and your body terribly. If you don't come to the next party soon, you will have to pay the price. And I know you hate that._

_Love your special friend_

Eva remembered those parties. The beating and the sexual abuse that happened to her, she wanted to forget. Eva then looked at the next one.

_Dear sex goddess,_

_Where have you been? I told you if you did not come to the next party you will have to pay the price. Now it has been 10 parties and I have not seen you. NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE. I will take everything you love, everything you own and destroy it. Starting with your nanny Alice. So my dear come soon or there will be nothing left for you to love._

_Love your playmate._

Eva could not believe these people would steep that low to hurt her. These boys did not own her but she felt they did. Eva remembered the first time she met these 4 boys. Her best friend invited her to a party over the weekend. Because even though Eva was a witch and went to a wizarding school she came home for the weekend. Eva met lots of people from the school her best friend went to. There was beer and drugs at the party, and Eva did not know how to handle it so she went for the Beer. After having 3 beers she met these 4 boys in which they took advantage of her and raped her. They forced her to come back to every party just so they could have their way with her. And when ever Eva refused she was beaten. She could not protect her self because; she never brought her wand in fear of someone finding out what she was. Eva sat on her bed holding her self in a hug and bent over with tears sliding down her face.

Draco had finished his shower and had just finished wrapping a towel around his waist and looked out of the door way to see if Eva was ok. He noticed she was bunched up looking at a book but one of its ends was sticking striate up and it has a faint glow about it. "_What is wrong with her, that book or what ever it is must be doing something to her."_ Draco thought. Draco walked in to her room and slammed the so called "Book" down. Eva came out of her trance to be looking up at Draco with nothing but a towel on.

"What's wrong?" Eva inquired looking at Draco with a tear stained face

"What was that thing doing to you?"

"You mean the laptop?"

"What is a lab-top?"

"Draco it is called a laptop. It is a computer where you type and search for things the internet." Eva saw he looked confused. "Here, sit down and I will show you." Draco sat next to her on the bed and watched Eva open it up to show the blue like screen.

"Wow" he said under his breath. Eva giggled. Draco turned with a mad face. "Sorry, it is just new to me to meet people that don't know what computers are." Eva showed him a few things about the computer. She smiled to see his reaction. Then a thought came back to his. "Were you ok earlier? You looked like you were crying?"

Eva wanted to lie, tell him everything was fine. But his beautiful blue-grey eyes showed compassion and concern. "Well… Here read this" She said point to the screen containing her mail.

"What do they mean by _I missed you and your body terribly_?" Draco inquired

Eva then explained her story. When she got to the part where the boys beat her Draco shook with anger. "What The Bloody Hell, They Beat You." He yelled

"Yes" she mentioned in a small voice "see look" At this she removed her shirt. She sat in front of Draco with pants and a bra. Eva turned to show her back. Draco lightly touched her burned and scared back. She turned back to face him. Draco did not want to know but asked anyway. "What did they do to beat you?"

"They kicked and punched me. They also burned me with cigarettes. Whipped me with a belt on my back. And of course raped me. There could have been more but I was out of it most of the time." Draco wanted to hug her as silent tears fell down her face. But she made the move first. Eva wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco kind of half hugged her. They sat like that for a while. Draco then noticed she was breathing deeply. Pulling back the covers and pulling them up to her chin he kissed her lightly on the head. Eva smiled in her sleep.


End file.
